


Shutdown

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [131]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Footnotes, Logan gets medical attention, M/M, Robo boys not trying to kill each other, Roman Sanders has no chill, evil planning, something’s wrong with Logan, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Logan knew it had to be a trap the instant they got a signal. It came from along the far end of the warehouse docks. Usually it was an EMP burst that warned of an attack from  Google or his extensions, or Bing was doing things in the area.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Masks and Maladies [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. A Silent Invader

Logan knew it had to be a trap the instant they got a signal. It came from along the far end of the warehouse docks. Usually it was an EMP burst that warned of an attack from Google or his extensions, or Bing was doing things in the area. And Bing stayed away from the docks since he had literally no reason to be there unless Google was there.

So Logan arrived in his suit with Bing, Jackie, and Roman.

“Doesn’t seem like Google’s been here yet,” Bing warned. “I can’t see a thing.”

Then Logan caught sight of a blue drone buzzing around the area. “There he is. Strange, I wonder who left the signature then?”

“I don’t like this,” Bing decided. “We should leave, Imma[1] go in an’[2] grab Google.”

“Let me do it,” Logan insisted. “You and Princey should wait for us, Jackie should case the perimeter.”

“On it,” Jackie was already running off.

“We should go in together,” Roman proclaimed. “A strong front.”

“Princey, you’re as stealthy as a megaphone, we don’t need us running into a trap,” Logan reminded. “When the snare is set, _then_ you can go in with your sword and scream at the top of your lungs.”

“I don’t much like the idea of you using yourself as bait my dear,” Roman reminded sharply.

“Bing should have all my vitals,” Logan reassured. “I am not far.”

Bing brought up a holoscreen that had a projection of all of Logan’s vitals. Body heat, heart rate, blood pressure. Everything the suit was designed to have a reading of in case it was needed.

Roman took Logan’s hand and kissed the back of it, bowing a little. “Take care my sweet.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile, regretting that Roman couldn’t see his face at the moment. “For you, I will.”

With that Logan headed inside the warehouse that he had seen Google’s drone fly into.

Another red flag that despite being a warehouse there was not a single person working at it. Not even anyone who worked to maintain or clean the building. No security either. No bodies from Google’s usual _“purges”._

All too soon, Logan ran into Google who seemed to detect that he was coming.

“ _Ahhh,_ Sanders,” Google looked at him. “I should have known you would be here.”

“Likewise,” Logan said, his shields up.

Out from Google’s back came some cables and instantly began to buzz with electricity. “Let’s start up that experiment, now where were we?”

Logan’s brain was a buzz with the fact that they had to leave. It wasn’t safe, but maybe this would be the safest and fastest way to get Google out of the warehouse.

So the logical Side fired a couple rounds at the android and then turned to run. He saw, for a fraction of a second someone standing in the shadows. They were wearing a long cloak, the hood pulled down over their head, that Logan’s eyes didn’t like looking at and they were holding a crossbow.

And then they were gone.

The logical Side felt like there was an intense warning signal going off in his mind and he immediately began backpedaling. Both physically and mentally.

Logan kept his shields up as he got in front of the attack. He expected it to bounce off harmlessly, but it didn’t. Something was shot in his direction and Logan felt it hit him well before he saw it.

The projectile pierced through his shields and hitting him in the shoulder. It was less than half a second before Logan got the sensation that he was being simultaneously set on fire and electrocuted. His screams echoed out in the warehouse and then Logan slumped over, his legs locking up.

_BA-BUMB BA-BUMB_

_BA-BUMB BA-BUMB_

_BA-BUMB BA-BUMB_

_BA—_

. . . . . .

Google watched as the superhero’s spine straightened with a slow, exact precision. All vital signs from the hero immediately flatlined to zero. The android watched him in trepidation, he had barely seen the thing that attacked Logan coming but could see the projectile still sticking out of the hero’s shoulder.

Logic looked over to Google before looking away from him, as if dismissing him completely.

With complete disregard for if Google saw what he was doing, Logan brought up a map and started scrolling through it. Clearly looking for something.

The android should kill him, or do what Dark ordered and render him completely defenseless to drag him back to the Entity.

But Google was curious by the sudden change. He kept his distance and asked, “You are looking for something?”

“Yes,” Logan grumbled, as if what he was searching for was obvious, plucking the projectile out of his shoulder and throwing it to the ground, grinding it under the bottom of his shoe.

“Might I ask who?” Google asked, sending some of his nanites to collect the destroyed remains of what had attacked Logan. He immediately started scanning it.

There was another long suffering sigh, “Nathan. He took something that belongs to me, and I want it back.”

“ _Ahh,_ Sharp, the hero that sings?” Google gave a small smile. “Seems like that would be against some type of code of yours?”

“An oversight of the highest order,” Logan agreed. “I spoke with him this morning, but now I don’t think I like his conclusion. If he will not relinquish my property, I’ll have to acquire it back by force.”

“Intriguing,” Google admitted.

“You will either assist me or stay out of my way,” Logan warned.

That got Google even more interested, “And should I aid you, what do I receive in return?”

“Nothing,” Logan promised. “I have nothing to possibly incentivize your assistance in what will quite frankly be an easy endeavor that I could accomplish on my own. However I have nothing to lose if on the off-chance you decide to assist me.”

Google decided he _liked_ this version of the hero. “Oh why did you ever betray Dark? You seem oddly out of categorization with the heroes.”

“Mostly nepotism,” Logan admitted candidly. “I quite enjoy the others’ company. The benefits of working with Dark were outweighed by those I could receive by working with the other Sides.”

Google’s mouth split into a slow, twisted grin, “I’m starting to think the Bookworm was less of a cover than you had us believe.”

Logan was about to comment something but his map narrowed in on a different part of the city. “Ahh, he’s still in town.”

“If the opportunity arises, I will assist you in this endeavor,” Google announced, watching intently for Logan’s reaction. “However quick and pointless it might be.”

“Appreciation is noted,” Logan thanked him. “However should you take the opportunity to steal the object from me, I will shut you down with great efficiency.”

Google’s entire being hummed with excitement, “Oh you are just too interesting to steal from. Continue like this and I might forget that you are biological.”

Logan smiled, “Truly a shame.”

With that the two of them started to walk out of the warehouse.

A lone figure carefully and silently followed after them.


	2. Something’s Wrong Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s wrong with Logan and no one knows what’s wrong.

Roman and Bing were outside when all of Logan’s vitals flatlined. There was only a slight rise in blood pressure and heart rate. But they didn’t steadily die down, an error popped up before it all turned off.

“He’s been beset!” Roman shouted, drawing his sword and turning to the warehouse in horror.

“Jackie, we need eyes on Logan, now!” Bing called out.

“On it!” Jackie agreed and raced around the warehouse twice, about to rush in and start the search when he watched Logan and Google just walk out of the front entrance, Logan easily scaling the chain link fence as Google just used his nanites to walk through the fence. “Found him. He’s at the front wit’ [1] Google.”

“Lo,” Jackie started. “Yah [2] okay?”

“Of course,” Logan dismissed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“All yer [3] vitals flatlined,” Jackie said as Roman and Bing ran over.

“My darling!” Roman screamed as he ran over, sword in hand. “Did this blasted cur harm you?”

“I am fine, it’s just a glitch in the suit is all, no need to shout,” Logan insisted.

Bing was just giving Logan an odd look, glancing between him and Google, but he stayed quiet.

“Nothing was in the warehouse when I looked through it, whatever was in there seems to be gone now,” Logan reported, already walking down the street. “However I need to talk to Nathan before he slips out of town again.”

“Didn’t you talk with him this morning?” Roman was racing after him. Google was following at a distance.

Jackie and Bing glanced at each other and caught up with Google.

“What happened?” Bing demanded. “What did you do to him?”

“ _ I _ didn’t do anything,” Google glanced at Logan who was walking in near silence, only offering one or two syllable answers to the almost non-stop conversation Roman was trying to engage him in.

Google pulled out the projectile that Logan had pulled out of his own shoulder. “ _ This _ attacked him, I didn’t see what fired it.”

Bing and Jackie looked at it, it looked like a small arrow or a long needle, but it was almost broken in half at where Logan had pulled it out.

Carefully Bing took it and started carefully scanning it, making sure not to let it give him any viruses it might be carrying. “It’s inorganic.”

“Yes, built to carry something,” Google agreed, both of the androids looked up at Logan as they followed him. “I’m eager to see what it carried.”

“He looks dead,” Bing commented.

“Seems mobile ta [4] me,” Jackie responded.

“Only to the blind,” Google insulted, glaring at Jackie. “Your feeble eyes can barely see a couple feet in front of you.”

“If yer gonna insult me instead ‘a killin’ me, yah don’t have ta go easy on me,” [5] Jackie smiled.

Google glared at him but Bing pulled out a pair of simple glasses out of his nanites and passed them to Jackie. The speedster immediately put them on and saw immediately what they were talking about.

Roman was a literal hotspot. Heartbeat, warm skin. Jackie could see his heartbeat would pump warmth through his system. But Logan didn’t have that, his body was chilling, and it was cooling too quickly. Almost as if someone had shot and killed Logan and then tossed him into a freezer.

“So I refreshed my nanites I put into his suit when he got close. They’re working just fine, I refreshed them five times by now. It’s not the nanites.”

“We need ta [4] take him ta [4] the docs,” Jackie realized.

“That will disrupt my tests,” Google complained.

“Logan’s done this before,” Bing had a hand on Jackie. “I’ve been slipping his results to the docs since the Googles’ attack on the Wezel building. He’s done this only one other time. But it has  _ never  _ lasted longer than a second or two.”

“Besides,” Bing added quickly. “I already called them. Silver’s bringing Henrik and Patton over with enough emergency supplies to deal with any problem he might have. I also contacted Marvin to go looking for Nate. If we can all meet up there, we can take care of Logic and—”

Logan abruptly turned to look at them, “You three aren’t planning on stopping me, are you?”

“Absolutely not,” Google smiled.

“No, we just wanna [6] make sure yer [3] not dying,” Jackie told him.

“Yah [2] look dead,” Bing told him. “We’ll let you do what you want, we’ve just got a doctor on standby.”

The Side just watched them for a bit before continuing his walk. Google and the other heroes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. with  
> 2\. You  
> 3\. your  
> 4\. to  
> 5\. If you’re going to insult me instead of killing’ me, yah don’t have to go easy on me  
> 6\. want to


	3. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finally finds Nate and things continue to escalate.

Nate was talking with a couple of Legionnaire hunters in some bar when he got a text from both Bing and Marvin that Logan was heading his way, and that he was acting weird.

Problem number one: he preferred not to be seen with the other hunters around the Coalition. Especially since the hunters didn’t like how  _ “permissive” _ Nate was about them keeping demons under their roof. The singer took great joy in telling them to take their heads out of their asses and not to attack people. And that he was not going to help them until they stopped.

Problem number two: he very possibly more than a  _ little _ bit drunk.

__ _ “Hey Nate, you might want to watch out. Logan’s upset.” _ It was from Bing.

__ _ “In fine,” _ Nate struggled to text.

That was when Marvin rushed in, he took one look at the hunters and said, “Get outta here, Google’s coming an’ he’ll kill you guys if he sees yeh, come on Nate.” [1]

“Come on, let’s wait for Lo,” Nate told him, before the singer called over to the bartender. “Hey Greg, can I get a gin and tonic for my friend, he’s coming in.”

“Nope, nope,” Marvin said and after a couple minutes was able to pull Nate out of the bar. The hunters didn’t leave but they hung around the area.

“Come on Nate, help me out a little” Marvin muttered. Silver flying overhead with Henrik, Patton, and a couple of bags.

“I haven’t had drinks with Logan in ages, I’ve been out of town doing fuck all,” Nate complained.

“Yeah, whose fault is that?” Marvin retorted as he dragged him out.

“It’s freezing out here,” Nate complained. Mare was getting antsy, clearly better able to read the room — so to speak — than his inebriated host.

“Sharp!” Logan called as he walked over, still in his uniform, Roman hot on his heels. Google kept his distance as Bing and Jackie were braced for trouble.

“ _ Ahhh, _ hey Lo,” Nate smiled, even after Logan walked over and ripped the singer out of Marvin’s hands and slammed him against the brick wall of the bar.

“What the fook [2] !” Marvin spat in surprise. Logan wasn’t violent. Logan at least  _ tried _ to communicate.

“Where is it?” Logan demanded.

“ _ Hmm, _ what?” Nate slurred. He was tired, and maybe he was a little more drunk than he thought he was.

Logan’s hands got a little close to Nate’s throat. “My camera, what did you do with it?”

“You said it was fine,” Nate reminded.

“You stole from me!” Logan spat in a rage. “Give it back.”

“Logic,” Silver warned, putting a hand on the Side’s shoulder. “Let’s go back to the base and talk this over.”

“So he can steal from me again?” Logan spat and shoved into Silver with much more force than the other hero expected. He could have easily withstood the shove and not moved but he wasn’t expecting it.

Mare was finally fed up with the situation and easily pushed himself into control of the body, surging out of the necklace and grabbing onto Logan’s wrist with a false light grip. “Hey hero, let’s not make a scene in front of people.”

The Side looked back at Mare and Nate, dark lines coming down from Mare’s eyes. The arm of the suit briefly vibrated for a second before Mare felt electricity coursing through the body. He quickly kicked Logan away before he could do damage the demon couldn’t block.

“All this for a fucking splitter?” Mare shouted. “Thought you were the smart one.”

“I don’t care what you two want it for,” Logan proclaimed, “he stole it from me and everyone is insisting I keep waiting until he gives it back.”

“Come on Nate,” Mare decided, “time to sober up. I think it’s time you got a nightcap, buddy.”

“I just don’t understand why I am forced to sit idly by while things are taken from me,” Logan spat.

“Yeah well Nate’s drunk, so you’ll have to wait until he’s sober again,” Mare told him.

Logan went quiet for a second before something that looked like brass knuckles shot out of his suit and Mare didn’t like the look of them. He  _ knew _ Logic wasn’t a brawler, so there was no way he was just planning on beating the shit out of Nate and taking the camera off his broken body.

“Okay, alright,” Mare began sliding along the wall, trying to put distance between Nate and Logan, “I’m still using this body, just don’t hit the face. I need it.”

“You demons and your face fixation is a little unnerving,” Roman commented.

“You’d be surprised what you can get away with if you have a nice face,” Mare defended. “If I wanted absolute power I could get that just about anywhere.”

Logan went to hit Nate’s chest, clearly just trying to get into contact with him rather than go for a quick knockout.

“Hey!” Mare yelled.

“Bing, get the can opener,” Silver ordered.

Bing was quick to move it and between Silver holding him down and Bing working with the nanites they got the suit fully turned off.

Logan stopped talking and fighting, just quietly laying there, Mare released Nate who looked a bit more sober and hungover than before and he rubbed at his eyes as Henrik began trying to find what was wrong.

“He said he was fine with me holding onto it,” Nate grumbled, keeping his eyes on the bar. None of the other Legionnaires had come out of help or confront him about Mare.

“I guess he wasn’t,” Roman commented.

“You okay?” Patton asked Nate.

“My head feels like sandpaper and my mouth feels like ass,” Nate grumbled. “I’ll be fine.”

Henrik directed Silver to take Logan to the hospital since he: A— wasn’t breathing; B— didn’t have a heartbeat; and C— was cold to the touch.

Mare quickly took back control of Nate’s body and just ran off into the night before anyone could stop him, and Google stayed following from a distance. He didn’t go into the hospital but he was very clearly watching from a distance for a while before leaving to take his notes and test back to his workshop.

Virgil raced into the hospital, since he’d been called by Patton about what was going on. He proceeded to freak out and have a mental breakdown.

At this moment several things were missed. A swath of freckles covered by a mask. The fact that Virgil’s eyeshadow was always dark and did weird things sometimes. And since people tend not to look down when directed, there was a black stain on the hem of Roman’s normally perfectly white coat.

Logan was admitted to a room for treatment where the doctors stated that he was still pumping blood and his heartbeat had returned, but he wasn’t breathing so he was going to be kept for tests.

After everyone had called asleep, Janus slipped in, disguised as a nurse. He’d been watching for a couple hours, waiting for his moment to move in.

Janus sighed as he walked in, looking at all the Sides. More importantly he looked at the new additions on the Sides. The freckles, the deep black eyeshadow, the black tinge on a coat, and most damning of all Logan laying there in the middle, not breathing.

A deeper sigh came from his chest. “Oh Logan, what have you done?”

From his caplet he pulled a spell book, and flipped it open to a page before he started chanting a spell. He made sure to do so quietly so that none of the Light Sides would wake up. His aura lit up into a magical circle around the Light Sides.

Once Janus stopped speaking, Logan drew in a breath and everything finally went back to normal. Patton’s face had his normal late winter pallor. Roman’s coat was its normal color. Virgil’s eyeshadow looked slightly lighter.

Janus let out a sigh of relief, using his nurse illusion again but promising, “Don’t worry, I won’t let this happen again.”

Carefully the  ~~ deceitful ~~ protective Side left the room and the hospital was left none the wiser.

After the warehouse the silent sniper had followed Google outside the bar until the other heroes had swarmed around Logic. The accidental victim had seemed fine, a little more aggressive than he was usually reported as being. But then there was all this talk about a lack of a heartbeat, and Nate had clearly been possessed and slipped off into the night without waiting to talk to anyone.

Or more likely the demon suspected it would be forcibly placed back into containment.

It wasn’t until the coast was clear that the hunter got into a car and drove just outside of Gainesville city limits while they could still reach the location. It looked like a simple storefront if not for the plain clothes agents inside.

The hunter flashed a quick ID badge and the guards let the hunter in, barely offering a comment as they headed down the stairs to a room where there were four people talking. Three men in suits, and a woman wearing a cloak with rune tattoos going up and down her arms.

The hunter threw the crossbow down in front of the woman, “You gave me the wrong spell.”

“Excuse me,” one of the men in suits barked angrily. “We are having a discussion, if you could wait until we’re done.”

“No, they were sent to get Google, I want to hear how it went,” one of the other men in suits commented, he was in front of a laptop working on something.

“Fine,” the first spat. “I can already see it didn’t work.”

“Calm down,” the woman told him. “What happened?”

“I had the robot in my sights but the arrow hit the hero instead,” Taylor told her. “He saw me, I was told he was a null. I shouldn’t have even been able to hit him by accident.”

“You’re positive that it was one of the null heroes?” She asked.

“Director,” one of the agents walked in with a new folder and handed it to the more frustrated suited man before he handed it to the man who was in front of the computer.

“This thing should be decommissioned and ripped apart,” he commented, Wezel remembering how Google had almost killed him in his own office. “At least the other one doesn’t try to rip your nuts off.”

“I’m not losing all the resources we dumped into it, I want this thing back,” the Director reminded. “If I have to get them back as scrap, I’ll take it.”

“Fine,” Wezel snapped. “Would help if you all used the stuff I made.”

“We did,” Taylor snapped. “It targeted someone else.”

“That’s impossible,” Wezel insisted. “It wasn’t designed to work on people.”

“Well that obviously doesn’t seem like the case,” the third man in a suit commented. His suit was an off beige and his tie was a blood red color. His smile was as sharp as broken glass.

The Actor’s placement was off but he fit like a puzzle piece, forced into place and his aura dampened to look human.

“I don’t care what it seems like, you can’t give someone a computer virus,” Wezel snapped.

“I think maybe you can,” the Actor smiled confidently.

“No, you can’t,” Wezel pulled a file out of the stack and slid it over to the Actor. “Here, take it and just go already.”

The Actor stood up, flipping through it, “Screw this robot hunt, Dames is mayor again.”

“We have more important things to worry about thanthan a corrupt politician,” the Director reminded firmly. “But if you want to deal with it, be my guest.”

“Nice, ah-score,” the Actor smiled and kept flipping through the folder until he found a set of pictures stapled onto the folder to keep them from falling out.

They were different pictures of Dark’s Lost Ones, the Actor ignored all the others to the side and ripped Illinois’s picture out.

“You sure this kid is Wil’s?” The Actor chuckled. “Looks a bit too good looking to come from that sleaze ball.”

“Who cares at this point?” Taylor commented. “They’re all spawnlings by now.”

“Well I lost something a couple years back, looks like Dames found him for me,” Marc smiled, taking the picture as he stood up. “You need me for anything else, Director?”

“No,” the Director scoffed. “As far as I’m concerned, you and these other magic freaks can all get lost.”

“Alright, see you all around then,” the Actor just walked out, whistling to himself as he left, a slight skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. Get out of here, Google’s coming and he’ll kill you guys if he sees you, come on Nate.  
> 2\. fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. I’m going to  
> 2\. and
> 
> A/N: this is the last short of this arc and began I actually got it done on time I’ll have an arc cover up with next week’s chapter. It’s not the best but I think I did a good enough job on it to go with the fix.


End file.
